Nasal passage interface devices are commonly used in conjunction with CPAP devices, BiPAP, ventilators, and other devices. For example, in CPAP applications, a nasal passage interface device is used to provide a passageway for air to enter the nasal passages of the user. Such devices must be secured to the nasal passages so that it remains in place during sleep.
Various existing interfaces are typically held in place by straps or headgear. Such straps can become uncomfortable to the user specifically along the bridge portion of the nose as well as areas of the head in contact with the straps, and can deter use of the device. The user often needs to adjust the straps during the night, and movement of the nasal device often results in leakage. Thus, existing devices are deficient in that they fail to provide an ideal method of attachment.
Numerous such interfaces have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,729, issued to Thornton, discloses an oral appliance for improving breathing. The appliance includes a mouthpiece and two nasal cushions which sit on the outside of the nose. The device requires the use of the mouthpiece to hold it in place, which would be uncomfortable for a user not in need of the mouthpiece. Without the mouthpiece, the nasal interface would not hold the unit in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,026, issued to Wood, discloses a nasal ventilation interface. The unit includes tubes which insert into the nose of the user. However, the inserts do not hold the unit in place. The devices require that the air tubes be looped over the ears of the user to hold the unit in place, which would be uncomfortable and easily dislodged during sleep.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,594, issued to Drew et al. In this patent, a cumbersome respiratory mask is disclosed which covers the nose of the user. A forehead piece extends from the unit and is attachable to straps to hold the unit in place. The device is rather obtrusive and would have both straps to hold the device in place and a mask, both of which would be uncomfortable for a user.
Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,613, issued to Wood et al. In this patent, an interface device also has tubes which extend into the nasal passage. Again, straps in the form of head straps are used to secure the device, which can cause discomfort to a user.
In U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0182397, filed by Wood, a ventilation interface is disclosed having tubes extending into the nares of 5 the nose. In this disclosure, seal portions inserted into the nostrils are disclosed. However, these seal portions are not capable of securing the device to the user, and thus, further securing methods such as straps are needed, again causing potential discomfort to the user.
Another typical interface device is disclosed in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0272249, filed by Chandran et al. In this device, pillows are included which wedge into the nares of the nose. However, again, these pillows do not secure the device, and straps of various sorts would be required to hold it in place.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010/0000534 by Kooij et al. discloses various nasal interface systems that are secured to the head of the user by connector strips and an adhesive strip. A body of the nasal interface system is positioned about the user's nostrils. The adhesive strip is secured to the bridge of the user's nose and includes Velcro portions on the outer surface that engage with first and second connector strips extending from opposite sides of the body at the user's nostrils. The adhesive strip is a separate component.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,272 issued to Dillon et al., a nasal tube holder for anchoring a nasal tube in a nasal passage is disclosed. The nasal tube holder includes a nasal dilator that is affixed to the bridge of the user's nose. Metallic or plastic truss members on the nasal dilator extend across the bridge of the nose, flexing the nasal dilator into a planar position so as to open up the user's nasal passages.
While a number of other interface devices have been used or disclosed, none of them enable securing via nasal inserts to eliminate the use of straps or air tube contraptions to secure the device to the user's nose. Furthermore, they each pose a level of potential discomfort to the user which render them problematic for sleeping.
Thus, there continues to be a need for a particular suitable nasal passage interface device which can be secured without the need for straps or air tube arrangements, and which provides a greater comfort level to the user.